He Burns
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Harry has come into his creature inheritance, but his mate is the one feeling the influence. Creature!Harry, Dom!Harry, sub!Draco, Harry/Draco slash, warnings etc inside. Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a seventh year fic, making all characters of age. Voldemort has been defeated by Harry previously and will not play much of a role. Also, just…unless I say someone's dead, just assume they're alive haha.

This is my first-time doing a work in progress, so here goes haha. But this will definitely get finished, and within a reasonable period of time, hopefully.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, please don't sue.

WARNINGS: Slash? Creature!fic, bonding/mating, soul mates, sub!Draco and Dom!Harry, if any of these offend you or make you uncomfortable, please do not continue to read.

If additional warnings are necessary, they will be provided at the beginning of the applicable chapter, if not, these warnings will be applicable throughout the entirety of the story.

**HE BURNS…**

He tastes like…

_Spices in the hot breeze dancing yellow, orange, gold._

He feels like…

_Apple green and chemical and wild and in control._

He burns like…

_Hotter, faster, harder, pink and red and hot and cold._

He tastes. He feels. He _burns_.

'Mr. Malfoy, do I have your attention?'

Draco sat up at his desk, pulled from his stupor by Professor McGonagall's voice.

'I'm sorry, Professor, I was-'

'Daydreaming. I will not have it in my class. Five points from Slytherin.'

'Yes, Professor.'

Draco ducked his head as the neighbouring Slytherins glared at him. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He was sleeping and eating fine, but ever since the 31st of July, he would suddenly find himself drifting away, caught up in the sensations of his imagination. Now, almost two months later, it was getting tiresome. He shook his head to clear it and forced himself to focus until the end of the lesson.

That night was the first night Draco found the place in his dreams. He was suspended in space, surrounded by grey clouds. Well, they were a little blue, but purple if you looked at them right. Almost green if he squinted.

Draco gasped when he felt the now familiar waves of pleasure roll over him, so much more intense when he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted. He realised he was naked, the soft clouds caressing his heated skin. He was being touched all over, stroked, caressed.

He touches like…

_Soft and blue and timid but steely, steely grey._

He aches like…

_Wheat and summer sunshine and barley, cream and clay._

He burns like…

_Silver knives and crystal and thin and sharp and stay._

He touches. He aches. He _burns_.

'Draco, it's time to get up,' said Blaise, opening the hangings.

The boy pulled back when Draco growled and whipped his hand out from under the sheets. Draco scowled at Blaise and wrenched the curtains closed.

He'd gone to the place in a dream. His memory was just a haze of colours and sensations but it had felt so good. He was almost moaning with the memory of it and his cock was hard and aching. A quick tempus revealed he had no time so he was forced to endure a freezing shower and stormed off to breakfast in an even fouler mood.

'Dray will you pass me the salt?' asked Pansy.

_He burns…_

'What?'

'Salt, Draco. Pass it.'

Draco grabbed the nearest condiment and thrust it at his friend. _Burns…_

'I didn't ask for mustard. What's gotten into you lately?'

'Or maybe it's who,' chimed in Blaise.

Draco finally managed to pull himself back to reality and stared at the two.

'What?'

'Well come on, who's this week's conquest?' said Blaise.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'We're not stupid, and something's certainly got you all worked up,' said Pansy.

'Be that as it may, I hardly ask you about your exploits with Goldstein.'

'Excuse me?'

'What?'

'Oh Pansy, please, it's been weeks, let me live vicariously through you, tell me about Anthony's big, hard, co-'

'Okay!' cried Draco, interrupting Blaise. 'Alright, I'll tell you, but…this isn't some guy it's…Well, it's weird, yeah?'

'Lucky we've got a spare period then,' said Pansy, standing and pulling the two boys with her.

Draco and Blaise allowed themselves to be tugged back to the common room where they warded themselves in the seventh-year boys' dormitories. When they were all sitting on Draco's bed, Pansy pulled out an apple.

'Alright, spill.'

He breathes like…

_Sandy ovens, open fires, furnace huge and black._

He _burns_.

'Draco. Draco, tell us what's going on.'

'He burns…'

'What?'

Draco brought himself back into the room and looked around. Blaise had his wand out and had cast a series of simple diagnostic spells. Pansy had one hand on his wrist and was shaking it.

'Dray, what's going on. You spaced out there but I can't see anything wrong with you,' said Blaise.

'Who's burning?' said Pansy.

'I…It keeps happening.'

Draco stood up and paced for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

'Whenever I'm even slightly unfocussed I get…pulled to this…other place. It's all just colours and feelings and he's burning. I don't know what's going on.'

Pansy grabbed Draco's hand as he passed and pulled him back onto the bed. He leaned heavily on her while Blaise massaged his shoulders.

'Now why didn't you tell us this straight away? We can help you, Dray, it's always better with more people. We'll get through this alright? The three of us.'

Draco smiled gratefully at Pansy and relaxed into Blaise's hands.

A week later and the three were at their wits end. The visions were more and more frequent and more and more potent. Draco could barely function. His teachers were complaining, his other friends were complaining. He could only be glad his parents had been killed in the war because they had refused to turn with him and could not complain as well. He was about to finally concede and visit the matron when he was summoned to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The three entered warily and were met with Hermione, Ron, and Harry along with the Snape and McGonagall. Dumbledore beckoned them in and bade them to sit. After they had refused the obligatory sweet, Dumbledore began to explain.

'Draco, I am truly sorry we were unable to contact you sooner as I realise this will have been a distressing time, but we were unsure of who exactly was being affected.'

'Sir? Do you know why I keep having these visions?'

'I do, my boy. It all has to do with Mister Potter here, or rather his great-great-grandfather.'

'Professor, what do you mean?' asked Pansy. 'Did Potter curse Draco?'

'Nothing of the sort, I assure it. It was, in fact, Mister Potter who was somewhat cursed, many generations ago.'

'Professor-'

'Sir, just tell them, there's no way you can make this better,' interrupted Harry.

Dumbledore sighed then turned back to Draco.

'Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter has recently come into his Phoenix Sprite inheritance. Along with physical and psychological attributes of the sprite, he has gained knowledge of his soul mate, his perfect match. In accordance with the behaviour of the sprite, the mate will have been shown visions of the sprite from the date of the inheritance. This occurred on Mister Potter's birthday, July 31st.'

'Draco, that's when-'

'I know, Pansy.'

Draco turned his attention to Harry.

'So I'm your…mate?'

'Erm, yeah.'

'And what exactly does that entail?'

To Draco's surprise, it was Snape who answered.

'If you reject the bond Potter will die but you will follow within the month. You will not be able to have intimate relations with another and neither will he. There is a courting period during which certain stages will need to be completed before the final bond. Potter has all the information on particulars.'

'So I'm stuck with him. Is there anything else?'

'Yes.'

Draco waited but Snape seemed unwilling. Harry finally spoke.

'I'm a dominant sprite.'

'Yes, yes, you have a dominant sprite gene but-'

'No, _I _am a dominant. As opposed to a submissive'

'Which makes me…'

'Mister Potter's submissive mate, Mister Malfoy,' said Dumbledore.

Draco fainted.

He thinks like…

_Quicksilver ice, darting blue and fresh and white._

He hungers like…

_Gnarled branches catching, retching, sour and fright._

He burns like…

_More and more and more and peace war and day night._

He _burns_…

When Draco came to he was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. He made to sit up but he was restrained. When he struggled against the restraints a huge red and gold blanket covered him. He let out a soft whimper and soon felt two strong arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against a muscled chest.

'Hush, Draco. It's alright.'

Draco whined again, mortified by the involuntary sounds.

'Hey, hey, hey, it's alright,' soothed the voice. 'You're body is reacting to the bond. Just follow your instincts and you'll be calm enough so I can let you out soon.'

Draco frowned and moved to sit up but another whimper and subsequent tightening of the arms made him reconsider. He thought about what his 'instincts' were telling him to do and soon found himself burrowing into the chest, breathing in the smell of his dominant.

His _what_?

Draco breathed deeply and tried to remain calm, accepting that was the best way to escape the madness. He must have succeeded because the curtain was soon lifting away and he found himself snuggled into Harry Potter.

He made to pull away but Harry's wings flicked forward and he froze.

'I demand that you let me up immediately, Potter, and keep those wings away from me. I will not accept a bond with a chicken,' said Draco.

Or rather, that was what Draco intended to say. Instead he emitted a high keening noise from the back of his throat.

Harry reacted to the sound by turning Draco partly onto his side and rubbing at his belly. Draco froze but then felt himself relax. Finally Harry deemed them both calm enough to sit up. Draco was glad to finally have some perspective, but he found himself unwilling to let go of Harry's hand. He frowned and Harry chuckled.

'It's just the bond.'

'But…But I haven't accepted it. H-Have I?'

'No, but you have recognised it. Your body is preparing you for bonding.'

'But what if I d-don't want to bond?' said Draco, feeling horribly close to tears.

'I'm so sorry, Dragon, but you heard what Professor Dumbledore said. If you reject the bond we'll both die.'

Draco inched around until he was pressed knee to hip against Harry, still clutching his hand.

'What if you r-reject me?'

'I can't, pet. You're my perfect match. There is no one in the world as right for me as you are.'

Draco nodded slowly. Harry chuckled at the serious expression and reached up to brush back Draco's hair. He almost purred at the caress and pushed his head against Harry's palm. Harry smiled and continued to stroke his submissive.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'Will I always feel like this?'

'How do you feel?'

'…Scared.'

'Scared, Malfoy?'

'You bet.'

Harry grinned and pulled Draco back so he was resting his head on Harry's chest.

'A lot of what you're feeling is because the bond is incomplete. It will fade if when we complete it.'

'Good. I don't like it.'

'I do,' chuckled Harry, still stroking Draco as he purred.

Draco frowned. He wasn't this, this whimpering, purring submissive creature. How could he be Harry's perfect match if the bond had to turn him into something completely different for Harry to like him? What if Harry made him act like this all the time?

Harry sensed Draco's distress and tried to elevate it. He cooed softly and ruffled his feathers, allowing the calming pheromones to envelope the boy, but Draco was having none of it.

'Is that all you want from me then?'

'What?'

'Do you want me to be like this all the time? Do you always want me afraid and needy?'

Finally the sickle dropped.

'No, pet, no. Not at all. I can't wait until you're back to your old self, all proud and snarky. This may be nice, and I won't deny that I enjoy it, but that is my perfect match. The clever man full of spit and vinegar who challenges me at every turn, that is who I want for the rest of my life.'

'How long will you live?'

'Approximately one hour longer than you do.'

'What?'

'Phoenix Sprite cannot live without their mate. When we complete the bond I won't be able to survive without you. When the bond is settled we may be able to part for some time, but more than a month of separation will result in us both becoming increasingly ill.'

Harry frowned when he got no response, but a quick check found Draco fast asleep. Harry chuckled and used one of his wings for a blanket as he drifted off as well.

When they were released from the Hospital wing, Draco and Harry had been given new accommodation in light of their pending bond. The rooms were next to each other in the east wing, but Professor Snape had been relocated as well, to right between them. The three had a shared common room, but the two boys were forbidden from spending time there without Snape. Draco had been annoyed but Harry seemed glad for the forced chaperone.

'But sir, why can't we be together?'

'Draco-'

'It's for the best, little one,' interrupted Harry. 'If the stages aren't completed correctly, in the right order, we may be unable to bond.'

That had shut Draco up although he'd sulked for the rest of the afternoon.

'Tell me about the different stages.'

Harry looked over at where Draco was finishing his Herbology essay.

'There are four. Accepting the relationship, the first intimate touch, imbibing the spirit, and final consummation which seals the bond between mates.'

Draco stacked his books in his bag and walked over to where Harry sat on the couch in the library.

'What do they mean?' he asked as he slid to his knees on the ground.

'Well, the first stage is where you accept the bond. There's a private ceremony we must complete. From that day onwards the courting period begins. Before a month is out we have to complete the bond, but, especially because my mate is the submissive, I have a lot of guidelines I have to follow to ensure your comfort.'

Draco nodded and rested his head on Harry's knee. Harry stroked his hair gently and waited for the next question.

'Harry, when did you grow wings? You didn't have them in the Headmaster's office.'

'I wondered when you'd get around to asking me that. They're retractable, but in certain circumstances they emerge out of my control. Most of the circumstances involve you, little one.'

Draco flushed and ducked his head.

'Why do they feel so nice?'

'They're designed to give off pheromones that calm you. Their main function is to protect the submissive. If I were a submissive Sprite, then I would have much smaller wings and they would be white or grey. As a dominant, I have these massive things.'

'I like them.'

Draco reached up and stroked the side of the left one. Harry shivered at his mate's touch and grabbed Draco's hand to stop him.

'They're sensitive, dragon.'

'Did I hurt you?'

'…Not that kind of sensitive…'

'Oh.'

Draco blushed and pressed his forehead against Harry's leg, hiding his face. Harry chuckled and began stroking his mate's hair, toying with the pale locks. Draco started purring and soon slipped down until he was lying on the floor. Harry leaned over to rub his belly, smiling when he moaned softly. He pulled back when Draco started squirming to gaze at his mate. Draco caught his eye and smirked before flicking his tongue out to lick Harry's bare foot.

'Alright there, Dragon?'

'Perfect.'

Harry looked up to see Snape watching them. He raised one eyebrow and Harry flushed. He moved Draco to sit up and bade the two men goodnight.

'Sev, don't go scaring him away,' whined Draco.

'It is for the best. You have not accepted the bond, you cannot have the first intimate touch until five days after acceptance.'

'Well can I accept tomorrow then?'

'It is a ceremony between only you and Harry. You can complete the acceptance ceremony any time you like.'

Draco smiled and left for his own room. Snape chuckled softly at the two boys and returned to marking his essays.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

'Harry, I want to complete the first stage.'

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast when Draco sprang the news. Although he'd spoken fairly softly, it was as though the whole school heard and froze. Harry leapt to his feet and took Draco's arm, meaning to take him somewhere private, but Draco was not being moved.

'I, Draco Malfoy, do recognise and accept the bond of Phoenix Sprite and mate and do accept my part in it.'

Harry stared at Draco for a long moment until the boy's confidence began to falter. When Draco's mouth turned down and he began to lower his gaze, Hermione smacked Harry's arm.

'I-I, Harry Potter, do recognise and accept the bond of Phoenix Sprite and mate and do accept my part in it.'

Draco smiled softly as he continued.

'In all things I submit to your will and your rule. I give thee my mind, my body, my life, my soul, my fortune, my honour and virtue.'

'I take all that you offer as my own to treat as I wish.'

'Thus I-'

'But vow never my rule be harsh or unjust.'

Draco frowned but Harry seemed satisfied. Together they spoke the final words of the first stage.

'Thus I accept the bond.'

The Great Hall erupted in cheers. Students thumped the table and stamped their feet while the teachers were a little more dignified. Harry saw even Snape giving him an approving nod. Hermione and Ron jumped up to embrace Harry. Draco stood to one side until Ron grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. Soon Pansy and Blaise were there and the six stood, tangled in each other and laughing.

'Congratulations.'

'Well done, Harry, Draco.'

'It was so beautiful.'

'I'm so glad I got to watch.'

'Congrats guys.'

'We did it, baby. We completed the first stage,' whispered Harry, locking eyes with Draco.

'Why did you change the words?'

'I have the option of including that sentence, it's my prerogative. It would be barbaric and too easy for a submissive to be hurt if I had used the traditional vows. Even though you'll be back to your old self soon, you'll be bound by this acceptance, and my submissive will never be treated badly.'

Draco grinned and nodded and let himself drift away as Harry crushed him to his body, shutting out the cheering world with his wings.

He holds like…

_Yellow arms and muscles, sun and fire, green and bones._

He _burns_.

Hermione was working on her Potions essay and Ron had challenged Dean to chess while Seamus watched and helped when Harry and Draco entered the Common Room. After the declaration at breakfast the two had disappeared, with Harry needing to keep Draco in his wings now Draco had accepted being his submissive, but they had re-emerged in the free period before lunch. Harry walked in carrying Draco like a toddler, his hands around Draco's waist while Draco clung to him with arms and legs.

'When did you get so tall, Harry?' asked Seamus.

'Yeah, mate, you'd be almost as tall as me now,' said Ron.

Draco looked up, curious as well. Harry just shrugged but Hermione explained.

'The sprite instincts knew who the mate was, even when we didn't. They had to ensure that Harry could physically protect, comfort, and restrain him. He's been growing since his birthday.'

'I like it,' said Draco.

Harry lifted one hand and ruffled the boy's hair.

'I'm glad.'

They settled onto the couch and watched Ron thoroughly trounce Dean, even with Draco and Seamus offering tips.

'What happens between now and the next stage?' asked Draco when the game was officially declared over.

'I have to woo you, Dragon. I have to send you flowers and gifts and stuff to make sure you accept the next stage.'

'What's that?' asked Ron.

'The first intimate touch,' said Draco, sighing a little.

Ron flushed.

'No, it's just a kiss. Our first kiss. All the stages have weird names,' said Harry.

'The second stage has to be completed between five and seven days after the first or else the bonding will be declared invalid.'

As Hermione explained, Draco shivered and curled further into Harry. Harry's arms tightened around him and he felt Harry smoothing back his hair, but he just buried his face in the strong chest.

He flies like…

_Faster, louder, higher, thin and stretched and silver glow._

He smells like…

_Dusty burning mountains, summer sweat, autumn snow._

He _burns_.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All flower meanings etc. were found on the internet, so my apologies if they are incorrect.

A couple of review replies: **massacrerose** - I guess I just figured that because Ron knew about Harry's inheritance ever since his birthday (months before they knew it was Draco) he'd gotten over any problems he might have had. And the story, in my head, is sort of mostly about Draco and Harry, so Ginny won't get much of a look in, I'm afraid, but she'll be of a similar mindset to Ron.

**mykeyo10** - the burning thing is just sort of descriptions from my head haha, it's not really a poem or song.

WARNING: This chapter contains one scene of mild non-con Theo/Draco. Mild in regards to not much happens not that the consent is only mildly not given. The scene is in the second part of the chapter, if this offends you please feel free to skip the chapter entirely or skip from Theo's entrance until the final paragraph.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

On the first day of the courting, Draco woke up to find his be surrounded by a mountain of bouquets. Upon examination he realised they were compiled of Aster and a scattering of Dandelion. When he reached for his wand, his hand touched the cover of a book, _The Language of Flora_. He opened it and found the necessary pages. Grinning, he plucked two aster and a dandelion and threaded them through his lapel as he dressed before making his way to breakfast.

'Love, faithfulness, and happiness, hey?'

Harry jumped from his seat and hurried to settle Draco at the table. The six had taken to alternating tables since they had discovered the bond and were currently on the Gryffindor side. Once they were all seated, Hermione nodded at Draco's adornment.

'The first courting gift?'

Draco blushed and smiled.

'Do you like it, little one?' asked Harry, stroking the back of Draco's neck.

Draco shivered and nodded before turning back to his breakfast. Harry slid his hand down Draco's spine and gave his bottom a soft squeeze. The group tittered at Draco's squeak but Harry caught Snape's eye and quickly removed his hands.

'Sorry, Dragon, it's just a little hard with you looking like that.'

'What's a little hard, Potter?' leered Blaise.

'Looking at your face this early in the morning,' said Harry, even as he blushed.

Hermione and Pansy shared a look as the boys laughed before they all finished their breakfast.

Draco woke up on the second day to bouquets of blue Violets and magenta Zinnias. Again he took a sample to wear throughout the day, but this time he met Snape on his way to breakfast.

'Another gift, Draco?'

'This one's for faithfulness and this one's for lasting affection,' sighed Draco.

'I suppose they both sound promising.'

'They both sound perfect.'

'I cannot wait to remind you of your comments when you are less under the influence.'

'Shut up.'

'On another note, you must not allow him to push the boundaries, Draco. What may seem harmless flirting can easily taint the bond, leaving it impure and unfulfillable.'

'You mean when he…'

'Yes.'

Draco flushed and nodded before running to find Harry.

At lunch on the second day, another owl appeared. This time there was a black box on its leg. Draco took it and gave tho owl his crusts before opening the package. He gasped as he saw what lay inside. Two silken handkerchiefs with his initials monogrammed. He lifted the corner of one and as it unfolded it looked like molten silver.

'They're spun from Acromantula silk,' said Harry. 'And they're enchanted so if you bond and take another name, or if it gets passed down as inheritance, the initial will change as well. Because they're charmed so they can't really be damaged or torn. And they won't deteriorate. And they-'

'Harry,' interrupted Draco, 'I love them. Thank you.'

Harry flushed even as he grinned. Ron rolled his eyes and clapped his friend on the back while Hermione reached out to examine the cloth.

There were no flowers on the third day but there was a cup of tea and a scroll of parchment. Draco sipped the tea as he unrolled the missive.

_He feels like soft and white and right. Honey vinegar and sweet. Long yellow short blue clouds in my head. I can taste him in me. He makes me burn._

The note didn't make sense. Draco frowned at it until he noticed a scrawl on the bottom corner. 'Use your wand, little one.' Draco tapped his wand on the parchment and found himself transported once again. This time, he was wrapped not in clouds but in feathers. They were all the colours of Harry's wings, and when Draco felt hands on his back, he realised they were Harry's wings. He wriggled in their grasp and realised they were both naked and pressed chest to chest. Before he could pull away he felt the voice.

_He feels like soft and white and right. Honey vinegar and sweet. Long yellow short blue clouds in my head. I can taste him in me. He makes me burn._

This time Draco understood.

There was nothing at all waiting for Draco on the fourth day and he felt oddly off-kilter even as he met Harry at breakfast. Harry took his hand as they entered the Great Hall and held it as they ate, but Draco couldn't shake the feeling of something unfinished. Harry didn't seem to notice and was soon rushing off to Charms while Draco had Transfiguration. He was walking alone down the corridor, trying to understand his feelings. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump.

'Calm down, Draco, it's only me,' said Theo.

Draco laughed shakily as he faced his friend.

'Sorry, just a little jumpy I guess.'

'It's bound to happen. People like you shouldn't really be going around alone at all. I mean, why isn't Potter with you?'

Draco was stuck on 'people like you' for a moment before he caught the end of Theo's sentence.

'He has class way across the school. I don't need him to hold my hand all the time.'

Theo turned to face Draco, his hand sliding down to rest on the small of Draco's back.

'If I owned someone like you, I wouldn't let him out of my sight.'

'What? Owned? And what do you mean someone like me? What are you talking about?'

Draco was starting to panic. His throat was constricting and his eyes were burning and where was Harry?

Theo smirked at Draco's discomfort.

'A soft, weak, compliant little sub is what you are, Draco.'

As he spoke his hand slipped down to grope Draco's arse, fingers rudely probing through school robes.

'Remove your hand from my person this instant, Nott, or I will hex you into the next century,' spat Draco, pulling away and grabbing out his wand.

Except once again his control seemed to have escaped him. Draco whimpered and felt a couple of tears escape as he hunched in on himself. He wanted nothing more than to just get away from Theo but he couldn't seem to move. He was terrified and humiliated and where the fuck was Harry? Harry was meant to be protecting him, keeping him safe. Did Harry not want him anymore? Is that why there was no gift today? Where was the bastard?

Theo gave Draco's arse a final pinch before sauntering off to class. Draco collapsed against the wall and tried to pretend he wasn't crying for Harry.

On the other side of the school, Ron and Hermione were having a hard time stopping Harry from running out of the room.

'Harry, sit down.'

'Mate, Flitwick's looking.'

'I don't care, something's wrong with Draco, I can feel it.'

'There is nothing wrong. Draco is in class, learning, like you should be,' said Hermione.

Harry snarled but stayed in his seat. As soon as the bell rang he bolted from the room. His wings exploded from his back as he sprinted to Draco's classroom.

Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry growled at the empty room and sprinted to his Common Room, intent on finding the map. He saw Draco holed up in his dormitories. Draco skipped his meals and tried to convince himself he would be able to sleep with Theodore in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger haha, all will be revealed in due course. I don't think there are any extra warnings for this chapter. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next morning, the morning they could finally move onto the next stage, Harry outdid himself with flowers. Draco woke up to a positive sea of roses so dark they looked stained with blood. There was a note attached.

_My love,_

_Meet me in the common room before breakfast._

_Yours, Harry._

Draco looked at the note for a long moment before crumpling it and rolling over on the bed, endeavouring to go back to sleep. Almost as though summoned by his actions, not two minutes later Severus and Harry were bursting in on him.

'Draco you must get up. You have classes and this morning you can finally complete the next stage and stop pestering me,' said Severus, tugging open the curtain.

Draco burrowed until his bedding to hide from the sun. Harry sat on the bed next to him and smoothed the blanket, gradually moving it down until he could look in Draco's eyes.

'Time to get up, little one, or am I to believe you no longer want me?'

Draco grumbled and tried to pull the blankets back up. Harry frowned and moved away, stepping into the middle of the room. Severus looked around from where he was readying Draco's school things and caught Harry's eye.

'What is it, Potter? Do you need me to leave?'

'No…'

Snape frowned and walked over to the boy.

'Potter?'

'It's Draco.'

'Go 'way…' mumbled Draco from under the sheets.

'Shut up, boy. What's wrong with you? I thought I'd have to pry you two apart this morning.'

'He d'sn't wan' me…'

'Dragon, of course I do,' chuckled Harry.

This seemed to bring Draco back to himself. He flung the covers back and sat up in the bed.

'Do you? Well you've a bloody funny way of showing it. You just _left_ me, Potter. Aren't you supposed to t-take c-c-care of m-me?'

Draco had been congratulating himself on finally getting angry words past his treacherous tongue when he had to go and start choking on the words. He blinked furiously as he felt the backs of his eyes burn.

'I thought I had been taking care of you. What happened?'

'…N-N-Nott. Theo N-Nott…'

Harry was on the bed with his wings out in a second. Draco gratefully collapsed into his arms and allowed the fiery feathers to hide him from the world.

'Potter, what's going on?' He could hear Severus' voice.

'I don't quite know sir, but I need to hold him close right now.'

'Do you need me to leave?'

'I don't think so, the bond recognises you as chaperone and not a threat, I'll let you know if it changes.'

Severus nodded and drew up a chair near the bed while Harry addressed the mound of feathers hiding Draco.

'Little one, does this have anything to do with whatever happened yesterday morning?'

Draco shuddered and sobbed.

'I knew something was happening but I couldn't leave. I couldn't get to you, protect you, and that is unforgiveable. I'm so sorry Draco, I let you down.'

Draco was clutching at Harry's robes, burying his face in his chest. He let Harry's words roll over him until he felt a bit more in control. Harry didn't try to stop him as he wormed his way up until his head popped up between the feathers.

'It was N-Nott he…he approached me in the corridor on the way to charms and…he said some things. Like how you weren't p-protecting me enough so you p-probably didn't w-w-want me anym-more,' Draco stopped for a moment to breathe deeply and control himself before continuing. 'I tried to tell him to stop but I c-couldn't, like how I can't w-with you sometimes.'

Severus' head shot up but Harry was quick to reassure.

'When Draco's feeling especially vulnerable the submissive noises take precedence over words and he has trouble speaking. I've never pushed him.'

Severus nodded and Draco took up his story.

'He told me I was just a w-weak little compliant s-sub and then he…then he…he t-t-touched me-'

Draco was cocooned in Harry's wings before he could say another word, the other boy shaking with rage.

'Dragon, where did he touch you?'

Draco just whined and held on to Harry.

'Please, pet, I need to know. I don't know how I could have let this happen. Please, forgive me, Draco. And tell me what happened. I'm so sorry, please-'

'Potter, calm down,' said Severus.

'Sir, what should I do?' Harry was starting to panic.

'Just keep him calm. Let me talk to him.'

Harry nodded and set to work directing pheromones to his precious bundle.

'Draco? I know you can hear me, so answer if you can. Harry does indeed care for you, and although he was remiss in not escorting you, he regrets his actions and your subsequent discomfort. You are safe and with safe people here. Can you tell me what Nott did to you so I can arrange for his expulsion?'

There were a couple of whines before Draco could speak.

'H-He'll be g-gone?'

'Yes. To approach a submissive undergoing a claiming ritual is against the law. Nott will be expelled and most likely imprisoned, depending on the nature of his offence. To establish this, can you tell me what happened?'

Draco's voice came more quickly this time.

'He…He just sort of grabbed my…my bottom…'

'He should get at least a year for that. Would you like me to leave now to deal with it or stay?'

Draco's head popped up again, his hair a mess from the blankets and feathers.

'Can you stay?'

Severus smiled slightly and nodded once.

When he was sure the man wouldn't leave, Draco allowed himself to relax against Harry's chest, still encased in feathers. For his part, Harry was gradually loosening his hold on his submissive as he felt him calm down. Within a half hour the wings fell away completely and retracted into Harry's back. Draco smiled up at the other boy before sitting up on the bed.

'Sorry about that, Sev,' said Draco.

'I am not entirely sure it is my nerves you should be apologising to.'

Draco blushed and turned to Harry.

'I sorry, Harry, really. I didn't mean to think you didn't love me I was just so scared and you weren't there and he wouldn't sto-'

'Hush Draco, or none of us will be leaving this room until next week,' interrupted Harry.

Draco saw how Harry's wings were flickering and gulped.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be, pet. None of this is your fault, none at all. It's my fault for not protecting you and Nott's fault for doing that to you, no one else. Although I will be having strong words with Ron and Hermione for not listening to me.'

'You won't…hurt them will you?' asked Draco.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

'No, Dragon, I could never do that. But they'll have to know not to interfere again. I would like to kill Nott however, but the ministry really does frown on that sort of thing, and Severus said he'll be punished enough.'

Draco nodded slowly.

The three stood for a moment before Severus spoke.

'Well? Are you going to complete the next stage?' asked Severus.

Draco blushed and fixed his eyes on his feet. Harry reached out with a gentle hand to lift his chin before cocking his head in question. Draco nodded slowly and let his eyes flicker shut. Harry smirked before leaning in to brush his lips against Draco's. As he pulled back, Draco chased him, looking for more.

'Is that it?' whined Draco.

When Severus burst out laughing Draco began to get annoyed.

'Oh shut up. Is that really all there is to kissing? Why do people talk about it all the time then?'

Harry stopped laughing as he realised what Draco was implying.

'Dragon, was that your…your first kiss?'

Draco flushed and nodded, still sulking. Harry jumped from the bed, pulling Draco with him and spun the boy in the air.

'Oh, pet, you're all mine. No one else has touched you and I'll make sure no one else does again.'

Draco didn't really understand but the sight of his dominant so pleased made him happy as well and he grinned at the other two men.

Severus shook his head at the couple before ushering them to breakfast, classes started in less than an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: Here is another bonus chapter because I have it ready haha. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER SIX**

Draco was lying on his back on the ground at Harry's feet. Harry was using the toes of his right foot to massage Draco's belly. Draco was purring softly, almost asleep. Harry glanced down and slipped his foot under the hem of Draco's shirt, rubbing the smooth skin beneath. Draco shifted slightly but didn't object.

Harry was trying to worm his toes beneath the hem of Draco's trousers when Severus burst into the room. Harry whipped his foot away and dragged Draco up and into his lap before he realised who it was. A thoroughly disgruntled Draco slipped back onto the floor while Harry flushed and Severus snickered.

'Oh shut up you two. What do you want, you great bat?'

'I have news about Nott.'

Draco was once again lifted and folded into Harry's lap but this time he was glad to be there. Thinking of Nott still made him long for his dominant. When Harry was satisfied Draco was securely in his arms he turned back to Severus.

'What news?'

'He has been removed from Hogwarts and will serve two years in Azkaban. When he is released he will be on ministry monitored and restricted magic for a further two years and this incident will be on his permanent record.'

'Thank Merlin,' breathed Harry, pressing a kiss to the top of Draco's head.

'That much? Not that I'm complaining, mind,' Draco added when the two men stared at him, 'But you thought he'd only get a year.'

'It has been such a long since a stranger has approached a submissive in this manner that the ministry decided to use it as an example. It would not do to allow people to forget the etiquette in dealing with soul mates.'

'Oh.'

Harry smiled as Draco turned to burrow further into his chest, breathing in deeply.

'I am glad, you know. He was rather terrifying,' said Draco, voice muffled by Harry's shirt.

'I'm glad as well, little one. I still can't believe I allowed it to happen. I swear to you that you will never suffer such an indignity again.'

Severus rolled his eyes at the display before picking up a book and settling on the sofa.

Some hours later, Harry had managed to release Draco and was doing battle with his Herbology essay.

'Harry?'

Harry glanced down to where Draco was curled at his feet.

'Yeah?'

'What's the next stage?'

'Imbibing the spirit.'

Draco frowned and sat up.

'What's that?'

Harry flushed and glanced at where Severus sat in the corner, reading his potions journal.

'It's, ah, it's where we erm, well, it's-'

'As the submissive partner, you must receive and consume the essence of your dominant,' put in Severus.

Seeing Draco still didn't understand and Harry was making no moves to explain, Severus spoke again.

'It is a simple ceremony I, as chaperone, will conduct between you both which will require you to consume some of Potter's blood and semen.'

'What?'

'And after, between that stage and the final consummation all the submissive instincts bestowed upon you will become more powerful. Yourself and Mr Potter will probably be unable to leave your rooms and will definitely not be able to leave each other's presence.'

'Are you serious?'

Severus nodded while Harry cringed.

'Is it too much, pet?' asked Harry, reaching out to brush Draco's arm with his hand.

'No, it's just…fuck. These sprites are a bit kinky aren't they?'

Harry laughed and pulled Draco up to sit on his lap.

'There are so few of us we never really moved with the times. You will tell me if anything is too much, won't you?'

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and leant back against his chest. Severus scoffed as Harry pressed soft kisses to Draco's neck and stood up when Draco let out a low keening sound.

'Out, out with you. See if the sunlight won't dissipate some of that sexual tension. The next stage is still five days away.'

Draco and Harry laughed and left the Potions Master to his reading, going in search of their friends.

Since Voldemort's defeat, they had taken it upon themselves to promote inter-house unity and the frequent gatherings were a part of that. Dean and Seamus were sitting by the lake along with Neville and Luna. Blaise and Pansy were sitting next to Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot, talking to Ron and Hermione. When Harry and Draco arrived, the group was complete. Harry settled himself on a rock and smiled as Draco sat at his feet. Conversation continued until Ernie and Hannah had to leave and Zachariah Smith approached.

'Smith,' said Ron.

'Weasley.'

'Have you come to join us?' asked Hermione.

'I might have.'

'I seem to remember you weren't a fan of house unity,' said Pansy.

'A bunch of shit-headed idiots was the exact phrase, I believe,' said Blaise.

'You do have such a way with words,' added Pansy.

'But if he's changed his mind then we'll be happy to accommodate,' said Hermione pointedly.

Smith grunted and sat on a rock across from Harry. Harry had laid on his back on the rock and wasn't paying any attention to the altercation. Draco was lying on the ground next to him and Harry was rubbing his belly. He'd pushed his mate's shirt up a while ago and was enjoying the feeling of smooth skin and quivering muscle. He brushed a nipple and Draco shuddered slightly. He trailed his hand up to stroke Draco's check and grinned when Draco turned to suckle his fingers.

'You're disgusting, you know that?' said Smith.

The others turned to look at him.

'Potter's meant to be the animal, but Malfoy's the one on his back like a little bitch. How can you not see it? He's like a dog. You going to put a collar on him, Potter?'

Draco had turned bright red and sat up, tugging his shirt down and curling up around his knees. Harry was on his feet in an instant; wings extended and blocking Draco from view. He grabbed Smith by the collar and pulled him in close, talons cutting through the fabric.

'Don't you ever say something like that about my mate again. I will kill you.'

Before Smith could reply, Harry turned and was swaddling Draco in his wings, clutching him to his chest. His blood was pounding in his ears but he could hear the others talking.

'God, you're an idiot Smith. Didn't you hear what happened to Nott when he tried some of this shit?'

'Your behaviour is unseemly and unlawful, not to mention unnecessary. We could get you expelled for that.'

'Just go. Alright? Just fucking leave and don't you go near them again.'

'Harry is he alright?' asked Hermione, brushing one of his arms.

'I don't know. I hope so.'

'We're going to go back to the castle, mate. Send a patronus if you need anything, yeah?' said Ron.

Harry nodded. As the group passed Dean clapped him on the back and Seamus turned to him seriously.

'Harry, and Draco, if he can hear me, what Smith said was untrue and…well, it was way out of line. The bloody eedgit.'

Draco was mortified. How had he not realised how he was behaving? Why didn't Pansy or Blaise tell him? Hell, why didn't Severus? His Father would be spinning in his grave! He sat, swaddled in Harry's wings and ignoring Harry's attempts to sooth him. How could he face Harry? The boy had him better trained than a hunting dog. Draco had been sitting by his feet, begging for any scrap of attention from his 'mate' ever since he'd found out about the bond. It was disgusting. Weak. Shameful.

Draco burst out of Harry's wings only to collapse a second later. However he angry he was, when he felt this much emotion he needed his mate, his dominant. Luckily, Harry seemed to understand. He swept Draco into his arms and flapped his wings twice. Draco gasped as he felt them lift off.

Harry flew them to the window of their common room. He had to drum on the glass before Severus noticed and could open it for them, but they were soon inside. Draco allowed Harry to swaddle him again and settle them both on the bed, listening to him explain the incident to Severus.

'Smith, he came up to where we were sitting and basically told us that we're disgusting and that Draco's behaving like an animal. I think it's really upset him, he wasn't listening to me and then he managed to escape my wings.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, but he sort of collapsed afterwards.'

'That is to be expected. With a bond this new I am surprised he was able to escape at all. The altercation must have been most upsetting.'

'Sir, what do I do?'

'Why are you asking me?'

'If he thinks what Smith said was true, then he's rebelling against me so I can't comfort him because that just reinforces what was said, and then I don't know, sir you have to help me, what do I do?'

'For a start you must calm yourself, Potter. Draco needs strength, stability from you now.'

Draco could feel Harry's breath even and his heart begin to slow from the frantic thrumming of before.

'Good,' said Severus, 'Now, let me speak to my Godson.'

'I-I don't think I can let him go yet.'

'I meant don't interrupt.'

'Oh.'

Draco could picture Severus' exasperated look but listened closely for the man's message.

'Draco. I doubt you will have ever seen an inheritance bonding before, especially not one with the power elements you and Potter possess. I have witnessed two in my lifetime and only one of those involved a submissive mate. Your Father and I knew the couple well.'

Draco perked up at mention of his Father.

'They loved each other even before he came into his inheritance. She was not, by nature, submissive, but she too felt the pull of the instincts her mate required. They, like you, courted during their school years and were on display to the student body. She handled the bonding with grace and poise but she confided in me that she was terrified of making a fool of herself. She could feel her control slipping and she knew she was behaving almost like a pet sometimes.'

Draco flushed as he recalled his own comparisons.

'She trusted her mate not to intentionally humiliate her, but the nature of the bond could so easily lead to incidental embarrassment. I offered her the best reassurance I could. I told her that Lucius Malfoy had mentioned she was handling bonding with unexpected dignity. Even in his school days your Father was the last word on class. I tell you this now, my boy, because you are handling bonding beautifully. The grace and dignity with which you conduct yourself is second to none, not even Lily Potter, who drew your Father's highest praises.'

Draco expected to feel elated, but instead found himself in tears. He clung to Harry and sobbed into his school shirt. To know that his Father would not only have accepted the bond, but would have been proud of his conduct throughout was worth more to Draco than any of them had realised.

When Draco's mussed, tear-streaked head popped up from the mass of feathers, Severus and Harry were watching him intently. He offered a watery smile and was rewarded with a grin from Harry and nod from Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Loving the reviews guys, keep them coming haha. This chapter has a bit more interaction with some other characters.

Hopefully you will get another chapter soon after this one but then I will have to break for a week. You should get a few chapters when I can get back at a computer haha. Enjoy!

WARNING: This chapter contains allusions to activities that are sexual in nature. Please do not read if this offends.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It had been two days since the first intimate touch and the incident with Smith. After a good night's sleep and a chance to mull it over Draco had become much more secure in his role in the bonding. Smith had been expelled as well, although he would have a chance to repeat the next year.

He looks like…

_Eyes and teeth and skin and flashing pure and pine_.

He smells like…

_Fruit bursting water brilliance zest and milk and lime._

He burns like…

_Hotter louder faster more, more, more every time._

He burns…

Draco sighed as he pulled himself back to reality. Even the visions weren't as exciting as they had been. Draco was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Harry was a sprite for Merlin's sake! Why didn't he do anything fun? He sighed again and let his head fall onto his arms on the table.

Hermione was about to strangle Harry's mate. She'd been trying to study for Ancient Runes for the past hour but her concentration kept being broken by Draco sighing and complaining and tapping his fingers.

'I'm bored…'

Hermione slammed her book closed and turned to the boy.

'I have had Harry telling me off every two seconds for not letting him find you, which I have already admitted was wrong. I have Ron who refuses to do any work until the last second, and some blasted Ravenclaw has borrowed out all three of the books I need for this assignment. Stop whining.'

Draco sat up and stared at the girl.

'But-'

'Go and find Harry. Or Blaise and Pansy. Or anyone, really, as long as you go _away_.'

'There's no need to be rude, Hermione.'

Before Draco could blink she had her wand in hand and aimed at his throat. Draco fled.

Draco made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was nowhere to be seen but he spotted Ginny Weasley. Before he could leave, she approached him.

Draco tried to walk over to meet her on the pitch but faltered. He knew Harry and Ginny had been…something before Voldemort had been defeated. He had no idea how Ginny was going to react.

'Hey Draco,' she said, sticking out one hand.

Draco took it, meeting a firm grip but no knuckle-crunching intimidation techniques.

'Hello.'

'Are you looking for Harry?'

'Yeah.'

'He's not here, I'm afraid, but we could have a quick game if you're bored.'

Draco was wary. Once he was in the air it would be easy for an accident to happen. She had approximately eighteen brothers, she would know all the dirty tricks in the book. But on the other hand, Draco was _bored_. Bored with a capital B-O-R-E-D. Before he realised had made a decision, Draco was swinging himself up onto a school broom and kicking off.

Ginny released the snitch before swinging onto her own broom. They met in the middle of the pitch and joined hands.

'One – Two – Three – Go!' They chanted together before peeling off to hunt down the ball.

Draco was surprised by how much he enjoyed the game. Ginny was a good flier, clever but never a rule breaker. Draco had needed to pull out all the stops but he'd eventually grabbed the snitch, purely on advantageous arm length.

They landed on the pitch, out of breath but happy.

'How are things with Harry?' asked Ginny.

'Perfect,' admitted Draco, blushing slightly.

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and Draco punched her on the shoulder.

'And you…don't mind?' asked Draco before the violence could escalate.

Ginny cocked her head before answering.

'Harry and I were…we were never going to be forever. He was always just a concept for me, and while it was wonderful it couldn't have seen us through a lifetime or even a couple of years. I think it was similar for him. I wasn't a hero, but I represented like, a family. But we've made sure the silly man knows he'll always have us as a family.'

Draco nodded slowly, looking at the ground.

'I don't have any family for him.'

He felt Ginny's hand on his arm and looked up.

'You'll be part of the family too, Draco. If you're with Harry, we're with you. That's how it works with us blood traitors.'

Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

'And hey, you and he can make your own family. You're perfect for him, Draco, exactly what he needs. Now don't go crying or Harry'll beat me up for upsetting you.'

Draco managed a watery chuckle before Ginny pulled him into her arms. She was somehow wearing the same perfume his Mother used to. He buried his face in her neck and let the tears fall. Ginny held him close, stroking his back and murmuring comforts until there were no more tears.

'Better?'

Draco smiled and nodded.

'Good, now go and find that soul mate of yours, I bet he'll be missing you.'

Draco grinned and managed to mutter a soft, 'Thanks Gin' before he headed back to the castle.

Draco was heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room to see if Ron knew where his missing mate was when it happened. He was running up a flight of stairs only to have it change direction under him, throwing him off balance. He tumbled down but managed to catch the railing before he could slip off completely. He cried out when his joints were overextended by his weight.

Ron was heading down to get an afternoon snack when he heard a pained sound. A quick investigation revealed Draco and Ron flew into action. He shot a patronus off to Harry before bounding down the stairs to Draco. He got below the boy and lifted him slowly, allowing the taught muscles and tendons to move gradually back into shape instead of snapping back. When Draco had managed to release the handrail, Ron lifted him into his arms and made his way towards Gryffindor Tower.

Ron had barely taken two steps when he was accosted by a spitting mad Harry Potter.

'Who the fuck was it this time? I'm going to kill him, I don't care anymore. I am sick of this shit. Where is he, Ron? He's going to die.'

Ron was about to answer when Draco laughed feebly. Instantly Harry's demeanour changed. His claws receded and his wings shot out, the edges of them caressing the boy's face and shoulders.

'Are you alright, pet? I promise this will never happen again, I won't let you out of my sight and-'

'Harry, calm down,' said Draco, reaching out to take his hand. 'I'll be okay, but if you're decided on killing someone you're welcome to the stairs.'

'What?'

'The staircase started moving and I fell. Ron helped me out cause I'd hurt my arm. We'll go see Severus and he'll give me a salve or something to fix me up.'

Harry visibly sagged. Ron chuckled as he passed Draco over, watching Harry's wings fold in, protecting the boy.

'Thanks mate,' said Harry.

'No problem,' said Ron, clapping him on the back as he headed back towards the kitchens.

Harry carried Draco to their Common Room, where the received a rubbing oil from Severus. Draco stripped off his robes and shirt and lay on the floor where Harry had cast a cushioning charm. Harry settled on Draco's lower back and massaged and stroked the muscles of his shoulder until the pain was gone. When he flipped Draco over to do the other side, he was met with a problem.

He needed to be over Draco, but he was worried about sitting on him. When Severus wasn't forthcoming with a solution, Harry had an idea. He sat on the floor with his legs out in front. The soles of his feet were pressed together and his knees were splayed. Then he settled Draco lying on him. Draco's head rested on Harry's feet and his legs were bent and tucked under Harry's armpits. Harry pulled Draco to him so he could reach his chest and their crotches were pressed up tight. Harry took a deep, calming breath and began to apply to mixture.

Draco squirmed slightly at the cold mixture only to have Harry grab his hips in an iron grip.

'Harry?'

Harry had his eyes squeezed shut and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

'Just…don't move, pet…'

Draco moved to sit up only to have Harry press him back down. Harry was biting his lips so hard Draco could see blood.

'Keep still, you foolish boy,' said Severus, stalking over. 'Honestly Potter, how could this have been a good idea?'

'I-I…I don't know, sir.'

'Hmph. Control yourself boy, you know the consequences if you can't.'

At that Harry's eyes shot open and he pushed Draco away from him. Almost immediately he was pulling the boy back against his chest but they were no longer touching so intimately.

'I'm so sorry little one, I almost lost control,' whispered Harry.

Draco turned so he could look at him and squeezed his hand.

'But you didn't. And you won't. You'll never do anything to hurt me Harry. I trust you.'

Harry wings shot out to encase Draco, but this time Harry was wrapped up too. They were surrounded by the fiery feathers. Draco was still staring into Harry's eyes and could see how bright they were.

'I trust you,' he repeated.

Harry slowly lifted his hands to cup Draco's face. When Draco's eyes closed gently Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. He didn't pull away so quickly this time, instead massaging Draco's mouth with his own until Draco was pushing back against him. They pulled apart as the wings receded.

'Merlin. So that's what kissing is,' breathed Draco.

Harry chuckled, 'It can be more than that, pet.'

'How?'

'You'll have to wait until your bonding night,' cut in Severus, eyeing Harry until he blushed guiltily. 'There is still some semblance of dignity and chastity that must be upheld in order to complete the bond.'

The two boys nodded guiltily, resigning themselves to wait. Severus rolled his eyes before returning to his book, leaving the couple tangled on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This will be the last chapter for about a week I'm afraid, but then there should be several new ones ready.

The beginning of this chapter contains a rather dark dream sequence regarding the third stage, feel free not to read if this offends. Other than that, enjoy and please review!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Draco was kneeling before a huge stone altar. A man stood behind it, tall and intimidating. The man's face was covered by a heavy cloak and his body was clad in black chains and leather. Draco shivered and looked down to realise he was almost naked, wearing only a short, thin, smock that barely kept him decent. Draco watched, terrified and captivated, as the man unzipped his trousers and pulled out his huge erection. He stroked himself roughly until he was coming over the altar and spattering onto Draco's face. Next he pulled out a wicked blade and slit his palm. He trickled the blood over the semen and swirled it, mixing them together.

Draco found himself being bodily lifted to his feet. Rough hands stripped him, probing and groping him as they went, but restricting his movements. He was lifted onto the altar and thrown down on his belly in the mess. The man scooped up some in his hand and Draco opened his mouth, trying to get the ceremony over with, but the man just laughed.

'That's not where this is going, pet.'

Draco froze at the nickname in Harry's voice coming from the monster standing over him. He looked around to see the man uncover his face and watched in terror as Harry's features melted and distorted until Voldemort was leaning over him.

'There's another hungry little mouth to put this in.'

Draco started thrashing when he realised where the man's mixture was headed. The strong hands seemed to be everywhere, covering his mouth and nose, pinning his arms and legs, even spreading his arse cheeks. Draco stared around to see that each man holding him down was his Father.

'It is only proper, my Lord,' murmured his Father, holding Draco yet more tightly.

Draco looked around desperately only to see a figure slipping out of a concealed doorway. The figure turned back to glance at him and Draco saw the prominent nose of Severus. He howled and thrashed until he rolled off the bed.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco was running into the Common Room, desperate to be reassured that it was only a dream. Harry met him at the door, wings extended and arms open. Draco practically dove into the embrace, pressing himself against Harry. He stroked the soft pyjama shirt and breathed in the warm scent and knew this Harry was real. The arm around his back, the hand on his belly, the heartbeat under his cheek, this was the real Harry, this was _his_ Harry.

They were still clutching each other when Severus emerged from his rooms. He took in the bundle of shivering feathers and went to make a pot of strong tea.

'What happened this time, Potter?'

'I don't know, sir. I just woke up because I knew something was wrong.'

'I see.'

'I'm a terrible dominant aren't I? I bet you wish Draco was mates with just about anyone else, don't you?'

'Why would I desire that?'

'I'm rubbish. Nott molested him, Smith said those horrible things to him, he fell down those stairs, and every time something happens I'm not there, or I don't stop it, or it's something like this.'

'This?'

'I don't know what's wrong,' exploded Harry. 'I don't know what happened and I can't fix it because I don't know what's happened. I should be looking after him but he just keeps getting hurt and it's killing me every time. I'm just so sick of not being able to keep him safe. Sir, what do I do?'

Severus sighed and walked over to Harry. Haltingly, he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and held him tight to his side. Harry turned his head into the man's neck and let the tears fall.

'You are doing well, Potter. You are barely of age yourself, and these instincts were thrust upon you just as much as they were on Draco. You may not have been able to prevent what has occurred but you have never faltered, never failed him. You _are_ doing well, Potter.'

Harry let the low voice roll over him. Soon he felt Draco squirming and relaxed, allowing his wings to retract. When they did, Draco stayed in his embrace, pressing his cheek against Harry's.

'He's right, you know,' whispered Draco.

Harry pulled Draco back to look at him, hands gripping his waist.

'What?'

'I mean, things have been scary or, well, a bit shit, but I've always known you'll keep me safe.'

'Oh, Dragon.'

Draco and Severus moved to encase Harry in their arms, comforting the distressed dominant. Harry let himself enjoy the warmth for a long moment before pulling back and righting himself. He nodded at Severus before lifting Draco onto his hip and walking over to the sofa. He settled them both, he leaning against the armrest and Draco settled between his legs, leaning his back on Harry's chest. Severus sat on the accompanying armchair after he'd started the fire.

'Th-Thank you,' stuttered Harry, not looking at the other men.

Draco twisted to press a kiss to Harry's cheek, making the other boy smile.

'Pet, can you tell me what was wrong?'

Draco was silent, nestling into Harry's embrace until Harry squeezed his arms more tightly around Draco's midsection.

'I…I had a dream. It was…horrible. It was about the next stage but you were being terrible and then you were V-V…the Dark Lord and my F-Father was there and S-Severus…'

'What did he do, little one?'

'He…He left me…'

Harry pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's neck as Severus moved to kneel before the couple. He took Draco's hands and gazed at the boy.

'Draco, you know I would never leave you in a situation like that.'

'I-I know, Sev, I just-'

'Don't apologise,' interrupted Harry. 'It was a dream, none of it was real. You're here, we're here, and we're all safe.'

Draco whined softly and twisted to nestle more into Harry's warm chest.

'Draco?' said Severus.

Draco whined again. Harry splayed his hand over Draco's belly and rubbed it soothingly. Gradually Draco's whines became softer until he emerged from Harry's shirt.

'I-I…I know, Sev.'

Severus nodded and stood.

'I will leave you now. I will return in an hour to complete the next stage.'

Harry and Draco were still until the man had left. When the door clicked shut, Harry slipped down on the couch, and pulled Draco on top of him. Draco frowned slightly until Harry smirked and rolled them, pinning Draco's slim form underneath his bulk. Harry made sure to support himself with his elbows either side of Draco's head so the boy could still breathe. He gestured with his head until Draco lifted his hands and allowed Harry to trap his wrists as well.

Draco was breathing heavily at the treatment and was squirming against Harry's thigh. Harry smirked and leaned down to lick a hot stripe up Draco's neck before closing his teeth gently over the pale flesh. He tongued the racing pulse until he heard Draco moan under him.

'Alright there, pet?'

'P-Please…'

Draco broke off in a needy whine and thrust up against Harry. Harry chuckled, the sound reverberating against Draco's sensitive skin and inducing another whine. Harry sat up and pulled Draco into his lap, stroking his shoulders with the edges of his wings. Draco tried to move against him but Harry had his hips in an iron grip.

'Not yet, darling, not yet.'

Draco whined and dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder. Harry let go to stroke along his back and massaged the back of his neck.

'You're alright, but I bet you don't remember that dream about your Father?'

'W-W-Who?'

Harry threw back his head and laughed, clutching him to his chest and kissing his cheek. He leapt from his seat and wrapped Draco's legs around his waist, spinning them both around.

'You're perfect, Dragon. Just perfect.'

Draco didn't really understand what had brought on the exclamation, he'd always been perfect, but his arousal wasn't quite so pressing and Harry felt delicious pressed so tightly. He let himself be carried along on Harry's euphoria as they twirled about the room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter has the third stage, the imbibing of the spirit and all that entails which I guess could be described as blood-play and come-play. It starts getting a bit hot in this chapter, if this bothers or offends, please do not continue reading.

Also this has a surprise relationship with Severus (Also slash haha)

Lastly, someone asked why Harry always rubs Draco's belly – partly because that is soothing and partly because showing your stomach is a show of submission in most animals. The way Harry just assumes he can touch this part of Draco any time he pleases is another display of dominance. Hope this helps!

And I'm sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter makes up for it haha. Enjoy and pretty please review J

**CHAPTER NINE**

When Severus entered the room, he found the couple in a heap on the floor. Harry was sprawled bodily over Draco, stroking his hair and peppering his face with soft kisses. Draco had his eyes closed and was keening softly. Severus shook his head and made sure to clunk the bowl down on the table.

Draco jumped and tried to wriggle out from under Harry, but the other boy was content for them to remain as they were and simply smiled up at the older man.

'Have you got everything ready, Sir?'

'Yes,' said Severus, placing the remaining instruments on the table before turning to the couple. 'However given the nature of this ceremony, I believe it may be…appropriate for you to refer to me by my given name from now on.'

'Alright…_Sev_erus.'

'Hmmph.'

Draco laughed at the exchange before yelping as Harry stood up, lifting Draco with him. Carrying his mate bridal style, Harry walked over to the table Severus was using for the ceremony and sat down, settling Draco on his lap.

There was a large stone bowl and spoon as well as a stone blade. Draco shuddered as he looked at the instruments and Harry's hand immediately found his submissive's belly, stroking it soothingly.

'Why are they all stone?'

'The ceremony is…volatile. Most metals will react in some fashion and danger the participants.'

'This might hurt Draco?'

Severus sighed and glared at Harry.

'What?'

'No, Potter, it will not hurt Draco. Metal would react. We employ stone implements. Stone will not react. Are we clear?'

Harry chuckled sheepishly and nodded. Severus shook his head and returned to casting sterilising charms over the tools and the surrounding area.

'What are you doing now, Sev?' asked Draco.

'The room must be cleaned and sealed before this stage can be completed.'

Harry and Draco didn't speak again as Severus finished the charms. When he was finished Harry lifted Draco onto his own chair and stood. Severus pointed his wand at Harry and started a long incantation. As he spoke, Harry and Draco felt the ambient magic in the room begin to stir, sliding over their skin in a soft caress. Draco suddenly found that his clothes were too tight, too itchy, too hot. He tugged at his cuffs and collar, still staring at Harry.

When it was clear the other two weren't paying him any attention, Draco began to strip. By the time the spell was finished, Draco was naked and aching. Severus knew what Draco was doing, it was normal behaviour for the submissive during this stage. He stowed his wand and lifted the knife. As he held Harry's arm over the bowl, Severus gestured for Draco to climb up on the table. Draco crawled up to kneel on the polished wood. He fell to hands and knees, facing away from Harry and Severus, hips finding only air in their searching.

The touch of pure magic and the sight of Draco naked and aching and presenting for him had Harry breathless. Severus took advantage of the distraction to hold Harry's right hand over the bowl and drag the blade across his palm. When enough blood was in the bowl, the magic began to knit the skin back together. Harry didn't notice any of it. Severus now moved behind Harry, reaching around to open his clothes. He took Harry's hands to wrap them around his aching cock. In seconds Harry was wanking desperately and in moments he was coming in the bowl.

Still Draco was mewling and whining, unable to find any sort of relief. Severus gently turned him onto his back and raised a spoonful of the mixture to his mouth. At the same moment it was placed at his lips, Harry pressed a warm palm to Draco's lower belly. Draco swallowed, moaned, and came, spilling all over Harry's hand and his own chest. As he went limp, Harry leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

'You're so beautiful, Dragon.'

Draco's eyelids fluttered and his eyes locked onto Harry's.

'Did good, sir?'

'Did perfect, pet.'

Severus rolled his eyes at the sleepy pair, both sticky with Draco's come, and levitated them onto the sofa. He summoned pillows and blankets and tucked them in before casting a spell to keep the fire burning in the room. As he turned to leave, he glanced at the pair. Draco's back was crushed to Harry's chest, his head pillowed on Harry's elbow. Harry had his other hand settled low on Draco's bare belly, his fingers toying with the blond pubic hair. As he watched Harry kicked one leg over Draco's hips, pinning the boy. Draco squirmed a little as Harry's jeans rubbed on his skin, but Harry tightened his hand and the boy fell still. He knew who was in charge. He knew who he belonged to and who he must obey. Severus shook his head before retrieving the two wands and placing them on a table by the couch. Dimming the lights, he entered his own rooms.

'Are they asleep yet?'

Severus nodded. He disrobed and stretched languorously, cracking out his stiff joints, before crawling into bed and slipping between his two lovers. Immediately he felt four arms sneak around him and he gave himself over to the tangle of limbs as they stroked and touched him, pressing soft kisses to each patch of exposed skin.

'Mm, I've missed you,' he sighed.

'I wish we could have come sooner,' said Remus, kissing Severus' collarbone before leaning over to press a long, slow kiss to the other man in the bed.

'I'm feeling somewhat neglected,' said Severus.

The two turned to stare at him.

'What? You can enjoy each other anytime. I almost never get to see my mutts.'

Grinning, the other two men pushed Severus onto his stomach. Remus climbed on his back and began to massage away the tension, pressing kisses and nips to each spot, while Sirius moved next to Severus on the bed and pressed their lips together. Moaning softly, Severus let himself enjoy their attentions.

It was true he saw them far too infrequently. It was rare that the two could escape Grimmauld Place and get to Hogwarts undetected. Of course, it could be far more often, but although everyone knew Remus and Sirius were long-time lovers, Severus was uncertain about making his relatively recent involvement known. Remus and Sirius tried to convince their new addition to go public, but were yet to be successful.

Too tired for sex after their travels, the others were soon asleep. Severus relaxed, cocooned under their bulk and warmth, and reminisced. He could still remember how it all started.

Voldemort had just been defeated. Everyone in the wizarding world was celebrating. Severus had returned to Grimmauld Place to collect his belongings before he would return to Spinner's End. As he walked in he was assaulted by deafening music and the stench of alcohol. Everyone was drunk, everyone was delirious. Trying not to feel jealous of their happiness, he climbed the stairs to the bedroom he'd stayed in during the war. As he walked down the hall, he could hear the moans and giggles of couples. He was almost knocked to the ground as Bill dragged Fleur to an empty room. Telling himself he wasn't jealous of their happiness _or_ lonely, Severus shoved opened the door to his room before locking and warding it behind him. He sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

'Want to get us alone did you?'

Severus leapt to his feet and spun around, his wand pointing at a shirtless Sirius' heart. Sirius lifted his hands in surrender and chuckled.

'Easy, Snape, war's over.'

Severus flushed and tried not to notice the way Sirius' naked chest looked when he laughed. He stiffened when a hand snuck around his waist, pinning his arm to his side. The other hand crept along his arm until it had taken his wand and pinned it to his side as well.

'We can all stop fighting now, Severus,' murmured Remus, owner of the hands.

As Sirius walked towards him Severus froze. He couldn't understand what had possessed him to allow Remus to trap him like this and he waited for whatever humiliation the two saw fit to bestow. His eyes slid shut of their own accord as Sirius got in his face, but when warm lips pressed against his own he felt his blood boil. How dare they use that against him? How dare they? He knew they knew. They'd camped out together for weeks, his body had betrayed more than once. He was sure Remus had been the reason Sirius had never attacked, never ridiculed. Clearly, there was no reason for such caution now he wasn't useful. He wrenched his arms free and pushed at Sirius' chest, trying to fling him away while his heart memorised the feel of the warm flesh.

'How- You- How dare you?'

His hands were balled into fists and he stared at the two as they approached. They linked hands and shared a look before Remus spoke.

'Oh I dare, Severus. Do you?'

'If you refuse to join in, then you can watch. You've certainly ensured none of us will be leaving for a while,' said Sirius.

'I can remove the spell work in an instant,' growled Severus.

Sirius laughed and reached out to take one of Severus' hands. Pressing it against his crotch, Sirius made sure Severus knew how he was feeling.

'It wasn't the wards we wanted you to take care of, Severus.'

'But as we said, feel free to stay, or go, or, if you dare, you can join us.'

They pressed a kiss on either of his cheeks as they passed him and climbed onto the bed. Severus hadn't expected them to really start while he was present. Surely his face was enough to turn anyone off. He gasped as Sirius tore off Remus's shirt before latching onto a nipple and worrying it with his teeth. Remus was moaning and tugging at his pants. They fell from where they had knelt on the bed and Sirius rolled them so he was on top. Severus watched the muscles rippled on the man's back as he continued to draw moans and gasps from his lover. When he finally drew back, Severus could see Remus's nipple was bruised and bloody.

Entranced by the sight, he reached out to stroke the abused flesh with one long finger. At the first touch, Remus arched off the bed like he was coming. Sirius moaned as the action ground their hips together, and they both locked eyes with Severus. The man gulped audibly before slowly reaching up to loosen his collar. Immediately he'd been jumped on, stripped, and sandwiched between them. It was messy and wonderful. He'd been in the middle, rocking mindlessly between their thrusts and moaning incoherently.

It was the next morning which had cemented their relationship. Severus was amazed to wake and find that the two men had fled neither room nor bed. He had no misconceptions about his looks and his bed partners were not prone to staying to see him in the light of day. He revelled in the feeling of being wanted until he heard them waking. Not wanting the humiliation and rejection that was sure to follow he tried to escape the bed but somehow they had tangled their limbs together so thoroughly that he could barely move, let alone leave. When Sirius and Remus sat up and looked down at him, Severus prepared himself for the worst.

'Look at him, Mooney.'

'I told you that'd work.'

Severus felt ice settle in his gut. Were they going to tell everyone how they tricked him? Had there been someone hidden taking photos? Hadn't they been drunk?

'Don't panic, Sev,' said Remus, reaching down to smooth back his hair.

'We weren't drunk, you know,' said Sirius, still watching Severus. 'We knew exactly what we were doing. And we've no horrible plan, you can forget about that. We…We wanted you, Severus. Still do.'

'You what?'

'Remus has been lusting after you for years and after a few too many drinks I may have expressed a similar interest. Then bloody Voldemort came and ruined it all but now he's dead so we can shag. Sound good to you?'

'I…I…what?'

'We were wondering if you wanted to join us in our relationship, Severus,' said Remus, still stroking his face. 'We know it's unconventional, but…we'd love to have you.'

Severus had weighed up the pros and cons of such a venture. He'd considered the public reaction, the time he would have to expend, the probable fights, the added worry, the energy required, the inevitable frustration, and the potential for embarrassment. Then he looked up at Remus' worried frown and Sirius' bitten lip and the rest, as they say, is history.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, so I was flipping my shit as to whether you'd all hate the Snape thing so I busted my gut to get you this one as well haha. Sorry it's only short, but I hope you like it, and please, please review so I know what parts you enjoy (if any haha)

**CHAPTER TEN**

When Harry woke up, he was laying on something lumpy on the couch. He wriggled about for a moment, trying to get comfortable, until the lump moaned. Harry froze as the previous day flooded back.

'Pet?'

Draco was on his stomach, pinned down by Harry's body. He turned his head to smile weakly at the other boy but froze when he saw Harry's smile turn into a frown.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'I wasn't g-'

Harry growled and latched onto the back of Draco's neck with his teeth.

'If I don't say you can, you don't fucking move,' snarled Harry.

'Yes sir.'

'Good.'

Draco held fast until Harry seemed to satisfy himself with his obedience. When his neck was released Draco breathed out a sigh, but suddenly Harry was scrambling up and pulling Draco into his arms.

'Oh pet, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just- I don't know, I just got so mad. Fuck, it must be the hormones, Sna-Severus said they'd get intense after that stage.'

Draco nodded dumbly, still reeling from the change in mood. Harry fell silent, clutching Draco to his chest and mouthing the skin of his neck until they were both relaxed. Slowly Draco sat up, pulling back from Harry a little.

'W-What should I do? So you won't g-get mad?'

'I'm not sure.'

Harry frowned into the distance, one hand drifting up to toy with Draco's nipples as he thought.

'Just try not to do anything I don't tell you, alright? I mean this stage is only three days so we should be able to get through it yeah? Merlin, you're going to hate me when we've bonded.'

'I…I don't think I could, sir.'

'Sir?'

'Imagine how you'd feel if I called you Harry,' huffed Draco.

Harry thought for a moment and his fingers twisted viciously on Draco's nipple, making Draco cry out.

'Fuck! Fuck I'm so sorry. Oh Lord, pet I'm hurting you. Fuck, this is so bad, what should I do?'

Draco squeezed his eyes shut against the prickle of tears and leaned into Harry's chest.

'I don't know, sir,' he whispered, his voice muffled on Harry's shirt.

'Shh, shh, pet, you're okay. We're going to get through this and we're going to be alright, yeah?'

Draco was nodding, desperate for Harry to be right. Each time he was punished, for that's what Harry's reactions were, his own instincts were also berating him. He felt the need to cower and submit and beg for forgiveness although he knew it hadn't been his fault. One of Harry's hands cupped his cheek, the thumb slipping into his mouth. Draco suckled it gently, his tongue laving the callouses and caressing the tender skin of the inside. Harry smiled at his submissive and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

'We _can_ do this, little one.'

After an extra hard suck in agreement, Draco let the thumb slip from his mouth and looked up at Harry. Harry took in the spit slicked lips and wide, bright grey eyes and felt his mouth grow dry. He looked away and instead was struck for the first time by Draco's state of dress. Or rather, undress.

'Dragon, you're naked.'

As Draco nodded, Harry stood them both up and gripped Draco's shoulders.

'I want you to go and put a robe on, alright? Can you run and do that for me?'

'Sir, I don't think that-'

'I said go get a robe.'

Draco's knees hit the ground so fast his head was spinning. He stared at Harry's feet and felt a low whine rise in his throat. Harry reached down and dragged his chin up so their eyes met.

'That little show isn't going to save you. I said Get. A. Robe.'

Draco crawled out of the room, bumping into things as tears blurred his vision. He grabbed the first one he found and hurried back to Harry, his knees aching against the stone floor. Hands shaking, he presented the folded robe to Harry.

'Good. Now put it on.'

As Draco slipped the robe around his shoulders Harry seemed to regain control. He lifted Draco to his feet and tied the sash himself. When he was happy, he swept Draco into his arms and settled them back on the sofa, snuggling into the nest of blankets.

Draco felt Harry stroke his face, licking away each salty tear. He was apologising again, but e didn't have to. Draco understood it wasn't his fault and it wouldn't last. When this stage was over things would change. Besides, his own instincts were guiding him on how to behave, he needed the domination as much as Harry did.

They managed to make it through the rest of the morning and lunch. It was only when Harry fed Draco the last mouthful of salad that something came up.

Draco slid off Harry's lap to kneel at his feet. Pressing his forehead to the ground he spoke.

'Sir, I need to go to the bathroom.'

Draco tensed, unsure if he had done enough to stave off an attack. When Harry got to his feet, Draco flinched but Harry just turned and walked out of the room, calling for Draco to follow like an obedient pup. Draco was led into the bathroom. He blushed at the thought of pissing in front of Harry, but the other boy didn't seem to have any plans to leave. Draco slowly rose to his feet and stood in front of the toilet. He'd just reached down when he felt Harry's chest crush against his back. Harry stripped the robe off and flung it away. Draco gasped when Harry's warm hands returned, reaching down to take hold of his dick. The two were still for long moments before Draco could relax enough to go.

It was the one of the strangest experiences he'd ever had. Someone else touching him so intimately in such a clinical fashion left him reeling, and knowing it was Harry, his dominant, simply added to the effect. He'd never felt so owned, so possessed before and it brought goosebumps to his skin. When he was finished Harry shook the last drips off before walking back to the living room, leading Draco by his cock. Draco flushed even more and made sure not to dawdle.

As they turned the corner into the living room Harry's hand tightened painfully before he pulled away and spread his wings. They arched backwards and enveloped Draco completely. He gasped at the soft touches all over his bare skin, but could not enjoy it. Before he'd been covered he'd seen what had angered Harry. Severus and two other men had been in their rooms. They'd all seen Harry Potter leading Draco Malfoy around by his dick. Draco whined softly and huddled down in the feathers, wishing Harry would just turn back and take care of him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: And here is another chapter for your visual pleasure. Please enjoy and review!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

'What are you doing here?' growled Harry, not dropping his aggressive stance.

Sirius made to step forward but Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'Idiot. You can't approach them, not when he's like this.'

'He's my Godson, I think I can-'

'Have you forgotten what happened with James?' challenged Remus.

Sirius paused for a moment, glancing at Harry. As he did, the light seemed to glint off the boy's wicked claws and he bared his teeth. Sirius paled and lifted his hands in surrender.

Severus rolled his eyes before ushering the other two back into his rooms and locking the door. He turned back and raised his eyebrows at Harry, crossing his arms.

'Are you quite finished with that little display?'

Harry growled again.

'Yes, yes. Grr. You're a big scary dominant protecting his submissive who, I would imagine, isn't feeling his best right now?'

It was like some switch inside Harry flipped. Severus saw the change and settled into an armchair to wait for Harry to deal with the situation. Harry's claws and teeth returned to normal and he slowly brought his wings forward, supporting Draco on them until the boy was in front of him. He carried Draco to the couch and nestled him into the blankets before fetching a glass of cool water and a couple of tissues. He held one to Draco's nose.

'Blow.'

Draco frowned for a moment before complying. Harry banished the cloths and held the water to Draco's lips.

'Drink.'

Draco gulped greedily, the water soothing his embarrassment. When Harry was satisfied he climbed behind Draco on the couch, settling the smaller boy in his lap and pressing his face into his neck. Draco started keening as Harry chewed gently on the tender skin. He managed to leave a ring of marks most of the way around Draco's neck. As he admired the result he caught sight of Severus' smirk and Draco's blush and looked more closely at what he was doing.

'Oh Merlin, I'm sorry little one, I-I just…gosh, I can heal it, if you want? I just…you look so good with it though but-'

'Sir,' interrupted Draco, 'I l-like it.'

Draco blushed harder as he spoke but Harry's answering grin was more than an ample reward. They were pulled from their reverie when Severus cleared his throat.

'I would like to apologise to you both. It is important during this stage that the mates should not be without their chaperone. Instincts are controlling you and it is easy for things to get out of hand. It was…remiss of me to not ensure your safety and then frankly imbecilic to barge into your rooms without warning. In my defence, however, I told those two…creatures not to come until I said.'

While Harry gaped at an actual apology, Draco was smirking.

'We made it through alright, but was it remiss of you, Sev? I think you were probably just too _busy_ being _distracted_ by those _creatures._ Although you might not want to call your lovers that, imagine if someone thought they really were animals.'

'Shut it, submissive.'

Draco pouted and looked pleadingly at Harry, but a quick kiss was all the compensation he received as Harry processed what had been said.

'Lovers?'

'You hadn't told him?'

'Well done, Draco.'

'Sorry.'

'Lovers?'

'Must you repeat that word, Potter? It implies emotions.'

'Because Merlin forbid you have any of those.'

'Lovers?!'

'Yes, sir. The three of them have been at it since you defeated V-You-Know-Who.'

'But I didn't tell you until a month ago?'

'A Malfoy always knows.'

'Lovers.'

Draco reached up to cup Harry's face in his hands and press a soft kiss to his lips.

'Lovers, sir. Just like you and me.'

Harry shot Draco another blinding smile and squeezed him tight.

'You and me,' he murmured.

Severus looked away as Harry laid Draco down on the cushions and finished the front of the love-bite collar. He then crawled down Draco's body and began sucking a row of them from hip to hip. He frowned at the hair brushing his chin and cast a quick spell to shave it off. Draco froze at the sensation and Harry realised what he'd done. Draco's cock looked so different without the nest of curls. It looked sort of innocent, crying out for his touch, but before he could there was a knock at the door. Instantly Draco found himself in Harry's lap and surrounded by Harry's wings.

'Is it safe yet? I'm bloody bored.'

Severus glanced at Harry and when the boy nodded he unlocked the door.

'Hello pup,' said Remus.

Sirius just nodded and made sure to keep Rems between himself and Harry. Harry laughed and returned the greetings from his seat. Sirius flicked his wand at the chair Severus was on and it was transfigured into a couch. Harry grinned as he watched the two men squeeze themselves in on either side of the scowling Potions Master. They pressed a kiss each to his cheeks and grabbed a hand apiece before they settled, resting their heads on his shoulders. Harry was frowning for a moment, it didn't look like Severus enjoying their affections at all, but then he spotted it. Severus was the one entwining their fingers, Severus was the one gripping their hands like a lifeline. Severus was the one who hadn't moved so the other two would be forced to snuggle around him.

When Remus and Sirius turned to Harry with matching questioning looks he smiled.

'And when were you planning on telling me about this?'

'We-We weren't sure how you'd take it, pup,' said Remus.

'We knew you didn't like him, and I mean, neither did we at first.'

'We're sorry, we know we should have said sooner.'

'But he's really rather important to us, so please try to accept it.'

'Stop,' laughed Harry. 'Stop worrying, I'm not mad. You know I just want you to be happy, and, well, Severus isn't the worst person you could have chosen. Besides, if we're talking about unconventional relationships, I think mine takes the cake.'

Sirius and Remus both grinned and Harry could see Severus relaxing.

'So, would you both like to meet my mate?'

Remus nodded eagerly while Sirius looked a little more reticent.

'Oh buck up, Pads. You aren't going to try and hug this one in the middle of the most volatile stage, Harry isn't going to attack you.'

'You told me James was bloody safe, Mooney. Excuse me if I don't believe you this time.'

'_I_ told you it was safe to approach James. _You_ ran over to his mate and grabbed her.'

'I was being congratulatory!'

'Honestly.'

While they bickered, Severus glancing between them with something approaching a fond smile, Harry had gradually lowered his wings. Draco was sitting sideways on his lap, his long pale legs dangling over one of Harry's thighs. The bruises on his neck were blindingly obvious in the harsh light. His hands were folded in his lap and his hair was practically luminescent. Only the tips of Harry's wings were still touching him, one covering his groin and the other splayed over the small of his back. The red feathers were especially striking against the creamy skin. Sirius and Remus noticed the boy as he turned and graced Harry with a radiant smile.

'Merlin, pup, he's beautiful,' breathed Remus.

'It's the Black genes. We're all stunning. But I agree you picked a good one,' whispered Sirius.

Draco flushed when he heard the compliments while Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius.

'I'm glad you like him.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you both,' murmured Draco, lowering his eyes respectfully.

Harry reached out to cup his chin until he looked up again and pressed his lips to Draco's temple.

'You don't have to bow to them, dragon. They're family, they won't demand that of you. We love you just as you are.'

A smile quirked Draco's lips that Harry was quick to kiss away.

'You know James said almost exactly the same thing to Lily?' said Remus.

Harry shook his head, eyes wide.

'He said she would never have to bow to us, because we were her family now too and family love each other too much to ask that of each other.'

'And he was right, for once,' said Severus. 'Anyone who tries to treat you as less than equal because of your status in this bond is not worth your time.'

'Sev, what about Pansy and Blaise? Do they know where I am? And all the rest of our friends, do they know what's happening? What will they think of me? Oh Merlin, I-'

'Shh, pet, don't worry yourself,' whispered Harry, one hand stroking Draco's back and the other fingering the collar of bruises.

'The Headmaster has made several announcements about your situation. The students and staff are being kept informed and he has had separate meetings with your close friends to ensure their understanding.'

'Phoenix Sprites are rare, Draco, and being their bonded is a respected position. You will not face ridicule for your relationship,' said Remus.

Draco nodded slowly and leaned back into Harry. Harry took the hint and wrapped his wings around his mate, shielding him from the world. While the four men continued to chat quietly, Draco was swept away.

He smells like…

_Honey ash fire, fast and cold and slick and blue._

He feels like…

_Softer in the morning, ice and gold and true._

He burns like…

_Harder, faster, more, more, take and give through and through._

He _burns_…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Again this chapter gets a little hot and heavy between Harry and Draco and there is a clear display of the whole Dom/sub deal so if any of this offends you, please do not continue reading.

Sorry it's a bit short, the next one will likely be of epic proportions haha.

I hope you enjoy it and pretty please review!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

When Draco woke up, he was still on top of Harry. They were stretched out on the couch, Draco's belly pressed to Harry's. Only Harry's wings were still preserving his modesty, covering his arse. Draco buried his face in Harry's neck and breathed in the scent of his dominant for a long moment.

When he heard a snuffling sound that wasn't from himself or Harry, Draco turned his head to look around the room. Apparently their guests had never left but had been much smarter about their sleeping arrangements, having transfigured the couch into a double bed. It was still a tight fit for the three grown men, but they didn't seem to mind the overcrowding.

All three men had stripped to their underclothes and Sirius had lost his singlet too. All Draco could see was a tangle of hairy limbs poking out from under dark sheets and the top of three heads, all pressed together. Severus was in the middle and he appeared to be under the other two, probably being slowly crushed, but if his contented murmurs were anything to go by, he didn't mind too much. Sirius was the one snuffling, pressing his face into Severus' as he did. Draco was sure he'd even seen a little pink tongue shoot out for a moment. Remus seemed to be dreaming, his jaw was working and he kept twitching. He soon calmed though, when two hands snuck across to grab his arm and stroke his face.

'They haven't even woken up.'

Draco froze when he heard Harry's voice. He hadn't realised the other boy was awake. Remembering the last night, Draco held completely still.

'I'm glad they found each other. They'll take care of each other, don't you think?'

'Y-Y-Yes sir.'

'And I'll look after you, won't I? Have to make sure you and everyone else know who you belong to hm?'

'Y-Yes sir.'

Harry's hands were stroking up and down Draco's back, soothing and gentle. Draco relaxed into them but gave a yelp when Harry suddenly rolled them so he was on top. Harry ground his hips into Draco's, keeping him down, and Draco whined as the rough seams and zip scratched his hairless prick.

Harry laughed and latched on Draco's nipple with his teeth. Sitting back a little, he stuck the fingers of one hand in Draco's mouth and reached down to fondle his balls with the other. Harry growled softly as he watched Draco get hard without any direct stimulation. When he took the thoroughly sucked fingers out of Draco's mouth and trailed them through the gathering liquid, Draco almost squealed.

Draco didn't notice the three men had woken up until he was licking the mix of his own spit and pre-come off Harry's fingers. He hadn't felt too embarrassed but when he saw them watching his whole body seemed to burn. Severus coughed quietly and Harry seemed to finally come back to himself. He looked down at where he was still idly rolling Draco's balls and jumped off the couch. He stared at the other boy in horror before conjuring a blanket over him and healing the love-bites.

Severus gently touched his arm, but Harry was already backing away.

'I'm a monster.'

Draco's hands flew to his now healed neck as Harry ran from the room.

His instincts were screaming at him and he just didn't know what to do. Harry hadn't been angry, Draco hadn't needed punishment. He knew Harry was just reminding him who was in charge, not that he needed it. He'd tried to be _so good_ and it hadn't been enough. He curled protectively around himself and cried into his hands.

Severus growled and jumped up, chasing after Harry. He caught the boy before he could lock himself away in his rooms and dragged him back to the others.

'Why are you-'

'Sit down. You've done this to him, comfort him,' spat Severus, pushing Harry towards the sofa.

Harry dropped onto the cushions and tugged Draco onto his lap. He brushed off the blanket and wrapped him in his wings, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he covered the shaking boy.

Draco didn't understand what was going on, but he wasn't going to give up the touch of his dominant for anything. He could hear them talking again, arguing now, but let himself be pulled away by the scent and feel of the feathers all over him.

He takes like…

_Summer heat and fire, apple stems and bleached white bones._

He aches like…

_Rounded hills and rivers flowing hot and rush and stones._

He _burns_…

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?'

'You can't run away from him like that, Harry, the bond might think you're rejecting it.'

'What do you know? I just keep hurting him, he does nothing, but I get so angry and I…I could kill him. I'm sorry Severus, Sirius, you just don't understand.'

Remus sighed and stood up. He gestured for the other two to move away and sat down next to Harry. Being careful of the feathery mound on the boy's lap, he took one of Harry's hands and squeezed it.

'I know what it's like, Harry.'

'But you're not-'

'Werewolf, remember?'

'Oh.'

Remus sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

'I'm an alpha, and while we don't have mates like you do, those two over there are my pack. Do you know how often I find myself inexplicably angry?'

'I'm sure I can guess.'

Remus shot Harry a wry smile before continuing.

'Yes, well. I have had many more years than you to learn to control my baser instincts, and this stage makes them even more dangerous, but Harry you will be able to. You will overcome this, you _and_ Draco. I know how it breaks your heart each time you realise you've raised your hand against him; I know how it kills you. But I know you'll overcome it. We'll be here for every second and we won't let you hurt him again, I promise you. And when it's all over and you have his forgiveness and you're not such a slave to your biology, come and talk to me again.'

Harry nodded slowly and leaned into the older man's side.

'I'm just…so scared I'll damage him…'

Remus hushed him and stroked his arm, soothing his worries. Harry hadn't noticed Draco wriggling out of his wings until he felt soft lips on his cheek.

'Pet?'

'I understand, sir, it's alright. I…I love you.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and squeezed him close. Draco smiled as he felt lips latch onto his neck and knew he'd have a new collar soon. He turned his nose into the warm neck beside him and breathed deeply.

True to their word, Sirius, Remus, and Severus didn't leave the young couple unattended for a moment and they made it through without any more hassles. On the final night of the stage, the five went to their beds with a smile on their lips. Tomorrow, Harry and Draco would complete their bonding.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! But I hope this chapter makes up for it haha.

Also, to the guest reviewer who was a bit rude, my warnings adequately informed a reader of the nature of the relationship. I am sorry that you were offended, but when you knew what was coming, sending me such a harsh review seemed a little unfair :/

WARNINGS: This chapter has (finally) the final stage, the Final Consummation, and all that entails.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

When Harry woke up, Draco wasn't with him. He jumped off the transfigured bed they'd slept on and began to search the rooms, trying to find his mate. He was about ready to start chipping the stones out of the walls when Severus walked in. Instantly, Harry was on him, wings and talons out. Severus simply pried his collar from Harry's grip and pushed the wings away.

'You will dress in the robes we have laid out and I will be here to collect you for the ceremony in twenty minutes.'

Before Harry could argue, Severus was gone.

Growling, Harry stalked into the bedroom and snatched up the robes. Still snarling, he threw them on and turned to the mirror and the sight that met him was enough to shock him out of his rage. The high-necked robes were some sort of shiny black material that was draped to cut an imposing figure. He turned to the side and watched the way the material flicked around him, the fabric snapping. Smirking, he stepped into his shoes and brushed his hair. It wasn't until Harry wanted to show off his new look that he remembered how angry he was they'd taken Draco away from him.

When Severus arrived to collect Harry he was again met with snarls, talons, and wings, but he managed to calm the boy down again.

'Do you want to see Draco again or not?'

Instantly, Harry was docile and quiet, following at Severus' heels. The only sign of his anguish were his white knuckles and the way his wings kept flicking back and forth.

Before they entered the Great Hall, where the ceremony would be held, Severus pulled Harry's hands behind his back and slipped a pair of bronze cuffs on him.

'Wha-'

'It's all part of the ceremony, remember?'

'I-Yes-But…Draco.'

Severus chuckled softly and patted Harry on his back.

'It will come to you when you need it, just try to control yourself.'

Harry nodded for Severus to pull open the doors and he was hit with the smell of Draco. Severus managed to hold his struggling charge back until they were inside and Sirius and Remus could take him. Harry felt the hands grab his forearms even as Severus was walking in front of him, but he didn't care, all he could see was Draco.

Draco was tense. The house tables had been turned into rows and row of seats with an aisle running down the middle. He was standing at the head of the aisle with Dumbledore in front of the entire student body. He was trying to ignore their stares when the doors opened and he was hit in the face with the smell of his dominant. He cringed at the sour stench of anger and tried to cower even while he was standing up.

Harry wouldn't believe how they'd dressed Draco. The boy was practically naked. A strip of thin silk tied at one hip was the only thing covering him. Harry could see the goosebumbs covering the exposed flesh. As he got closer his eyes fixed on the dusky nipples, hardened into points by the cool air and the hundreds of eyes. A low growl slipped out of his throat and he watched avidly as Draco shuddered and grew hard, his prick outlined by the thin cloth.

Draco wanted to be anywhere else. He was desperate to bond with Harry but his body was betraying him and everyone could see. When Harry growled Draco had been sure his knees were going to give out, and when he felt the fucking _scrap_ of silk they'd covered him in stretch against his cock, he'd wished they had. Finally, finally, Harry reached the end of the aisle and was standing next to Draco. Draco could see Harry was straining against the grip of Remus and Sirius, trying to get to him.

Severus walked between the couple and stood next to Albus. The two men raised their wands and pointed them at the couple.

'I bid you welcome,' said Severus, 'to the bonding of Phoenix Sprite Harry Potter and his Submissive Draco Malfoy'

Before he could continue, the students let up a cheer. Draco started a little at the noise before he realised the crowd must have been feeling the tension as well. When he heard Pansy cry out 'You look fabulous, Darling' a small smile graced his face. Harry saw it and snarled, tugging harder against his Godfathers.

'Draco,' said Severus.

Draco slid to his knees and bowed his head. He heard gasps echo around the room as his spread knees stretched the fabric tighter. He smirked when Harry growled and turned to the audience.

'I accept the bond.'

'Harry.'

Harry stalked forward and pressed his boot against Draco's belly, pushing him onto his back. He dragged his foot backwards until it pressed against Draco's half-hard cock. Making sure not to put any weight on the foot, he turned to the audience.

'I accept the bond.'

Another cheer rose up as golden ropes shot out of Dumbledore and Snape's wands and coiled around the pair. Draco was feeling the same way he had during the third stage and he was suddenly grateful for his minimal clothing. When the ropes constricted and then exploded, he was left gasping. He could barely hear the students being moved out over the drumming in his ears. When he felt hands on his skin he arched and moaned, eyes rolling. Still in a daze, he tugged off the cloth and rubbed his palms up and down his chest and sides.

Remus and Sirius pulled Harry away as Severus lifted Draco to his feet. As Dumbledore left, he warded the room against anyone walking in.

'Enjoy bonding, my boys.'

That comment managed to pull Draco from his lust-induced stupor and he turned to look at Severus.

'We have to bond in front of you?'

'And Sirius and Remus.'

'No.'

'You must?'

'No, no, no. No way.'

'The room's been warded and you need us here for your safety, Draco. The bond is still volatile.'

'No way,' repeated Draco as he pulled away from Severus. With a vicious snarl, Harry pulled away from Remus and Sirius, snapped his cuffs, and leapt after his mate. After and minute of weaving through the seats, Harry took to the air and in a moment he had Draco in his arms. Settling them on the teachers' table, Harry began the final stage.

Draco let out a long whine as Harry's hands ran over his heated skin. When Harry's lips pressed against his and his mouth was thoroughly plundered by the invading tongue, Draco broke off into whimpers. Harry took Draco's trembling hands and pressed a softer kiss to Draco's lips.

'Shh, pet, I've got you. I love you.'

As he spoke, Harry let his hands wander lower, cupping Draco's bottom and stroking his cock. He pressed closer, conjuring something slick and preparing his mewling mate.

'I…I l-l-o…H-H-Harry…'

Draco couldn't think, he was so overwhelmed by the feel of Harry over him, under him, around him, _inside_ him. He gasped and moaned and keened and with a final whine he was _burning_.

_Hotter, faster, harder, pink and red and hot and cold._

_Silver knives and crystal and thin and sharp and stay._

_More and more and more and peace war and day night._

_Hotter louder faster more, more, more every time._

_Harder, faster, more, more, take and give through and through._

And there was just too much, too much everything everywhere and Draco closed his eyes and sobbed as he came down. There was everything and then there was nothing and then there was Harry. Harry all made up of soft words and softer touches and strong arms and a firm chest and gentle lips and home. Draco gave himself over to his mate's care until he felt ready to take on the world again


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is almost the end, only one or two more chapters after this one. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

It could have been a week. It could have been a second. Draco never knew how long he spent wrapped up in Harry' wings after their bonding. When he was ready to emerge, he found himself still on the teachers' table in the Great Hall, still sticky with their lovemaking. He looked around to see Sirius and Severus sleeping with their heads in Remus' lap against one wall. It wasn't until he felt a soft touch to the back of his neck that Draco turned to look at Harry.

The memory of what his instincts had turned him into during the bonding process was enough to snarl Draco's features and poison his tongue, but the sight he was met with made his heart break. Harry was gazing at him as though he was the most precious, beautiful creature that he wasn't sure he could really keep.

'Dragon?'

He spoke in a whisper, like he didn't want to startle him.

Like so many times in the past month, a stream of insults and demands were at the tip of Draco's tongue. Like each time before, he heard the most undignified whine creep out of his throat. Harry frowned and clambered to his feet. He lifted Draco with him, careful to keep him covered with his wings, and hurried over to the three men.

'Remus, _Remus_. Wake up, something's wrong.'

'Pup, you're up. Happy bonding you two-'

'Shut up Sirius,' snapped Harry, poking Severus with his foot. 'Get up all of you, something's gone wrong.'

'P-Harry, what's the problem? Is Draco alright?' mumbled Severus.

'No.'

In an instant all three men were on their feet. A table was transfigured and Harry settled himself and Draco on it while the others crowded up to them. Draco had his face buried in Harry's neck, and when he looked up he simply whined again and turned back.

'Severus, help me, why isn't he back to normal?'

Severus pulled out his wand and cast several diagnostic spells before shaking his head. Remus cast a few different charms but still couldn't find anything. It was Sirius who reached out to touch Draco. Harry growled softly and tightened his hold on his trembling mate.

'What are you doing?'

'Have you marked him?'

'Merlin, how could he forget?'

'It usually happens during bonding, Moony. Clearly it runs in the family to forget, remember James?'

'Where do I have to mark him? How?'

Severus reached over and pointed to the side of Draco's neck, where it met with his shoulder on the right hand side.

'Bite, Potter.'

Harry's eyes were huge as he looked at the pristine skin, imagining breaking it with his teeth. He glanced at the three men before huddling himself and Draco within his wings. He muttered a quick cleaning spell and got down to business. Whispering an apology, he gathered a mouthful of creamy flesh between his teeth and bit down. As the blood filled his mouth he could hear Draco groaning. Gradually, Harry let go and peppered the area with little sucks and kisses. The wound healed in seconds until it was a faded purple scar, each tooth clearly visible.

Harry slumped against Draco, still suckling on the bond-mark and waited to see if anything would change. He wasn't waiting long.

'You marked me, Potter?'

As much as he was glad to see the return of his mate, the venom in his name made Harry cringe.

'I…I had to, pet.'

'Stop that. I'm not an animal.'

'But you-'

'And can you let me out of here? It's so stuffy.'

'You're naked, I can't-'

'Severus will lend me something, now unhand me.'

'Drag-'

'Don't even think about it. Leave me alone, Potty.'

Harry felt like he'd been slapped. He let his wings fall and watched as Draco donned his Godfather's robes and stalked away without a backwards glance. Slowly, Harry managed to slide off the table, his wings drooping sadly around his shoulders. He shrugged off the reassurances from Remus and Sirius and turned to Severus.

'Was…Was I really that bad to him?'

It seemed to take an age for the man to look away from where Draco had disappeared. When he did, he had the kindest expression Harry had even seen him wear.

'No. Draco does not understand the gift he has been given. No, Harry, you were more than acceptable.'

With that, the man swept away. Remus and Sirius wrapped Harry in a firm hug before they followed their lover. Harry watched them leave, their hands loosely linked, and wondered what it might be like.

In another part of the castle, Draco was experiencing a large shock. He'd headed straight to his private rooms to dress before hunting down Pansy and Blaise in the Slytherin Common Room. The shock had come when he'd seen them sitting on the ground outside chatting to Weasel and Mudblood. Pansy saw him first and leapt up to wrap him in a hug.

'Darling, you're bonded! You look radiant, doesn't he Blaise? Just radiant.'

'Positively glowing, Pans,' said Blaise as he pulled Draco into his own hug.

'Do shut up.'

'Congratulations Draco,' said Hermione, standing up and extending her hand.

Draco frowned at it for a moment before glancing at his friends incredulously. When none of them seemed perturbed by her behaviour, Draco decided it was time to sort some things out. Sort of brushing her hand with his for a moment, he sat down.

'What's going on? Why are you two here?'

'Since the bonding started we've been trying to…get along, like,' said Ron.

'We've all been sitting together at meals and stuff, remember?' prodded Pansy.

Draco frowned, 'I do remember, but…but for the life of me I can't remember why.'

'What do you mean?'

'Why did I talk to those two? Why did I agree to bond with Potter? Why did I act like such a…I can't even say it. I don't understand.'

'Draco, I don't think you should be away from Harry right now. From what I've read this is a big transition time, you should be spending it with him,' said Hermione.

'Why?'

'Because he's your dominant mate, he's meant to take care of you, protect you.'

'Actually, why did Harry let you leave?' asked Ron. 'I wouldn't have expected him to let go of you for the next year or so.'

'The boy is completely besotted,' agreed Blaise.

'It was sickening really,' added Pansy. 'He wouldn't stop talking about you, and Merlin, the way he'd look at you when you were laughing or smiling or thinking.'

'Or just generally existing,' chimed in Hermione.

'So what happened?' asked Ron.

Draco flushed and looked at the floor. One hand instinctively rose to the bond-mark and he rubbed it absently.

'I…I may have made some…inopportune comments…'

'Draco, you didn't,' cried Pansy.

'It was hardly my fault. I woke up and nothing was different and then he fucking _bit_ me and I came to my senses and remembered it was bloody _Potty_. What was I meant to do?'

'Not that.'

The four students jumped at the sound of Severus' voice. He stepped out of the shadows and loomed over Draco.

'_Potty_, as you so eloquently put it, has been bending over backwards trying to ensure that the bonding process was as painless and easy for you as possible. He has acted with more tact and grace than I would have believed possible and _you_ finish it off by behaving abominably.'

'But I-'

'Where exactly can you find fault with the way he has treated you? I have watched every step of the way, and he nearly killed himself trying to control his baser urges. If you are holding the time between the third and fourth stages then you are not worthy of his notice let alone his love, and you should know well that you have both.'

'Sev-'

'I am most disappointed to call you my Godson, Draco. Most disappointed.'

With that, Severus turned and stalked back down the corridor. Draco slumped where he sat, completely off-balance. Slytherins befriending Gryffindors, Severus defending Harry, and this overwhelming emotion he was beginning to suspect was guilt were all making him more and more uneasy. He couldn't bring himself to face his companions, he knew they were right. Neither could he bring himself to ask for their help in fixing this. He felt completely out of his depth and just wanted someone to come along and take him under wing, sort out his mess, and tell him it was all going to be okay.

Before Draco could even finish the thought, a miserable and bedraggled Harry appeared. His wings were drooping low, trailing along the ground, and they could all see the tear tracks down his face, but when he spoke his voice was steady.

'Draco…I, um, are you okay?'

Draco felt his eyes prickle as he slowly shook his head.

Harry nodded carefully.

'Do you…Are…Can I-'

As Harry spoke, his wings were fluttering nervously. Suddenly Draco realised that he had exactly what he needed. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and sprinting towards his mate. They fell in a heap on the stone, but Harry's wings protected them from the worst.

'Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry, Harry please, please, I'm so s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to h-h-hurt you so b-bad and oh Harry, please, I...I think I l-love y-'

Draco was cut off by the fiercest kiss of his life. He let himself be rolled underneath Harry and opened his mouth wide to the probing tongue. When he had been thoroughly claimed, Harry drew back, slowing the kiss to teasing touches and swipes until they were tangled together, equal. When they finally drew back completely, they wiped away each other's tears and just clutched at one another.

'Draco, I-'

'Dragon.'

'What?'

'Call me Dragon, or pet, or little one, or anything really. Please, Harry. Please.'

'Dragon, I-'

'Because I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you. I mean, I'm still me, obviously, but I need you. I…I can't seem to remember how to _be_ without you.'

'Dragon, I-'

'So if you'll still have me, I'd really like to try again, and keep trying until we're both dead, because I think I'd rather try with you than fall into it easily with anyone else. Oh, Harry, please, forgive me, p-'

'Dragon!'

'What?'

'I love you.'

'Oh. Well. Good.'

'Smooth, Draco.'

Draco jumped at Blaise's voice and glanced up at the other four. He flushed when he realised they must have seen everything, but Harry's soothing hand on his belly stopped him from worrying too much.

'How did you know, Harry?' asked Hermione.

'I can feel him. All his emotions and moods. I can feel them in here.'

As he spoke, Harry slid the hand on Draco's belly up to rest over his heart.

'You're right here, pet.'

'Yeah, well. If you want to get up, we could maybe go somewhere a bit less…corridor-ish?' grumbled Ron.

Harry chuckled and got to his feet. When he tugged Draco up too, he made a move to lift the boy onto his hip but drew back quickly.

'Harry, please.'

A grinning Harry carried his brand new bondmate into the Slytherin Common Room. They were met with cheers and sparks shot into the air on all sides. Harry was thanking people and moving around the room, always twisting to put Draco in the spotlight. Draco had both hands wrapped around Harry's neck and a nose-full of Harry's chest. He smiled softly at the congratulations but only ever had eyes for Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This was going to be longer, but then I just couldn't add anything. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Thank you J

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

'Please?'

'No. Now hurry or we'll be late.'

Draco pouted and made no move to get out of their bed. Harry managed to hold out for a good 34 seconds before caving. Striding back across the room he lifted Draco out of bed and set him on his feet before gently clothing his naked mate. Next he carried Draco to their huge mirror and fixed his hair. When he was satisfied, Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's lips in thanks. This, of course, resulted in another ten minutes being spent re-fixing Draco's hair. Finally, Harry settled Draco on his back and, carrying both their bags as well, he walked down to breakfast.

They were late, just as Harry had predicted, and Draco snagged the last two slices of toast as soon as Harry put him down. Groaning, Harry settled for an apple and a cup of weak tea.

'You look shattered mate,' said Ron.

'Gee. Thanks.'

'He's right though, Harry. You look worn out. Is…Is everything alright?'

Harry paused for a moment; he could hear Draco talking to Blaise beside them.

'He carried you down again?'

'No one can resist this face. Besides, after the treat he got last night he should feel blessed to cart me about.'

'You might want to go a bit easier on him, Drake. He's only human.'

'No he isn't. He's perfect.'

Harry smile softly and turned back to his friends.

'Everything's brilliant.'


End file.
